The Scarlet Family Arrive In Gamindustri
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Erza and her family arrive in Gamindustri! 4 Different endings. What carnage will the Scarlet Family bring to the Hyper Dimension? Idea taken from one of my friend's story. A mixture of WWE and Neptunia. Rated T for violence and language. Normal Ending: CPU Candidates. Good Ending: CPU/4 Goddesses. Bad Ending: CPU/4 Goddesses 2. True Ending: Arfiore's Sages.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scarlet Family Invade Gamindustri!**

**Chapter 1: A New Goddess Arrives!**

**Normal Ending Route: CPU Candidates VS The Scarlet Family!**

* * *

At Nepstation, 2 woman were reporting on the news in Gamindustri. The world has been at peace for about 20 years...until a mysterious tape was played in every single nation, on every single TV. The 2 woman decided to play it once again.

The video shows a dark room with smoke around it...and a rocking chair rocking back and forth with a woman in a black robe, covering herself and face.

"Gamindustri...I'm here." Said the woman and the screen goes black.

"Is it Arfiore?" Asked the second woman.

"That did not sound like Arfiore." Said the first woman.

"Well whoever it is, she sounded creepy."

"Well tonight we have a special fight in Planeptune's arena! Nepgear will taking on a mystery opponent. We will broadcasting the fight live!" The TV turns off.

"Oh dear...I wonder who I'm gonna face tonight..." Nepgear said to herself. She had no clue who that woman was earlier.

"I hope it's the Underling. Cause she's easy to fight." Rom said.

"I fought her last time." Ram said and giggled. "She's so weak."

"Well in any case, we'll find out who Nepgear's opponent is. And that match will be in about an hour. So get ready Nepgear." Uni said.

Nepgear nods. The arena was packed full of people. The first match is Nepgear vs her mystery opponent. The people were already chanting for Nepgear. Nepgear was in the ring. Uni, Rom and Ram were in the crowd cheering her on. The two at Nepstation talking about the mystery opponent. The lights go out once a flash of imagery appeared on the TV's at home, the titantron and even Nepstation's screen. The woman's them song started playing as she comes out, with a lantern on and white fog appearing from it. The woman in question walks slowly to meet with Nepgear, who was in HDD. The people of Planeptune kept quiet as they watch the woman make her entrance. Was it Arfiore? Was she resurrected? The woman blows out the lantern and the lights come back on.

"Wow...what an entrance." Said Jenny from Nepstation.

"I know, but let's not start giving her shares all right? That be bad for Nepgear." Michelle said from Nepstation.

"I know Michelle. I was just saying..." The crowd were in awe as were Uni, Rom and Ram.

The woman removes her jacket and enters the ring. She had long red hair and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a black tank top with white pants and spiked boots, also a glove on her right hand and black tape on her other hand, on her wrist.

"Hi, my name is Nepgear." Nepgear walks up to the woman and offers her hand for a shake. The woman just stares at Nepgear. "Ummm...nice to meet you?" Nepgear was getting a bit creeped out by the woman and steps back from her. The woman chuckles and the match begins. The woman runs at Nepgear and starts hammering away at her in the corner. The woman in question runs to other corner and runs at Nepgear who gets out of the way. Nepgear grabs her and delivers a neckbreaker. Nepgear looks at the crowd as they cheer for her.

"You got this Nepgear!" Uni cheered.

"You can do it!" Rom cheered.

"Kick her butt!" Ram cheered. Nepgear turns to face the woman who takes her down with her own body, flying at her. The woman poses in front of the crowd and they boo her.

"BOOO YOU STINK!" Ram yelled.

"Nepgear will beat you!" Uni yelled. The woman started laughing and grabs Nepgear and throws her out of the ring. The crowd boo more at the woman.

"I just scanned the woman...her name is Erza Scarlet." Uni said.

"Erza? Never heard of her." Rom said.

"She must be new here...but I'm getting an evil feeling from her...something's off about her." Ram said and gulps.

"She looks scary! I don't want to fight her!" Rom cried.

"You won't. I sure hope you won't." Uni kept her eyes on Nepgear, she was getting up but ran over by Erza. Erza laughs and puts Nepgear back in the ring. The referee checks on Nepgear and Erza begins the assault on the CPU Candidate. The crowd boos the hell out of it.

"COME ON NEPGEAR!" Ram, Rom and Uni yelled out.

Erza climbs on top of Nepgear and bangs her elbow at the back of her head repeatably. The referee counts as this would disqualify Erza. Erza glares at the woman. She backs off a bit and this allowed Nepgear to catch a breather, at least for a bit. Erza goes back to Nepgear. Nepgear kicks Erza and uses a DDT on her. The crowd cheered and clapped. Erza was on her back as was Nepgear. The Planeptune crowd began cheering for Nepgear, chanting her name over and over again. Even the little ones watching at home cheered her on. Erza gets back up and was walking on her hands and legs, but upside down. She walked towards Nepgear who got freaked out by the way Erza was moving. Nepgear was out of the ring and Erza turns over. Rom and Ram didn't like that sight and told Uni would give them nightmares. Nepgear decided to run around the ring and catch Erza off guard. She slides back into the ring and runs at Erza. Erza quickly turns around and lashes her arm at her. Nepgear ran into it and went down.

The crowd went oof.

Erza went to the corner and started tapping her foot and bends backwards, holding the ropes, she stares at Nepgear as she was getting up again feeling a bit groggy. Erza grabs her and bends over. She kisses Nepgear's head and twists quickly, slamming her into the mat. Erza covers Nepgear.

"1! 2! 3!" The referee counted and the match was over. Nepgear loses 2% Shares. Erza gains 5%?

"Erza Scarlet is the winner!" Said a woman voice from the intercom. Uni, Rom and Ram couldn't beleive Nepgear lost. And this was her very first lost too! Erza poses over Nepgear, laughing...then stops and glares at the camera that was filming for the watchers at home and in other places.

"FOLLOW!...THE BUZZARDS!" Erza shouted and the TV screens flash with dark imagery and the lights go out in the Planeptune Arena for 4 seconds. Once they come on, Erza is gone and the crowd gasp. Nepgear was still in the ring and no longer in HDD form. Uni, Ram and Rom made their way to Nepgear and help her out of the ring. The fans clap for Nepgear as she did her best against newcomer Erza Scarlet...however...this wouldn't be the last time the two cross paths...and the CPU candidates would soon find out this is WAR.

Backstage, Nepgear was given water by the staff. "Hey, Nepgear it's ok. You did your best." Uni told her and comforted her. Nepgear was upset that she lost to this woman.

"That woman is a big meanie!" Ram shouted.

"Big meanie." Rom said.

"She's really strong...I felt something when I was fighting her. It did not feel right." Nepgear said and drinks some water.

"We all felt it too. Well tomorrow. I got to face a mystery opponent. I hope it's not Erza." Uni said.

"Did you get any info on Erza?" Ram asked.

"No. I'm sure Histoire wouldn't be able to get anything either." Uni replied. Nepgear sighs and walks away.

"Where you going?" Ram asked.

"Shower...after that...I'm going home. You all should to." Nepgear told the three and leaves for the showers.

"I wish our sisters were here. But they're busy in another dimension and who knows when they'll be coming back. If Erza is a bad guy we have to stop her." Uni said and looks at Rom and Ram. They nod.

"She can't beat all of us. Not at the same time." Ram said raising her left arm in the air

"Let's hope she's all alone." Rom said.

"Let's." Uni nodded. They decided to head home for the night and Nepgear arrived at the Basilicom.

"I saw the match, Nepgear. I am sorry that you lost." Histy said once Nepgear went into her room.

"It's ok Histoire. I'll make sure to win next week's match...and bring the shares up again. Uni has a mystery opponent tomorrow and I hope she can beat her. I assume it won't be Erza Scarlet. Speaking of her, do you have anything about her?"

"I'm afraid not. She's new here and I cannot trace where she came from. I am sorry." Histoire said.

"I see. I think she's a danger to Gamindustry."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Histoire. Ram, Rom and Uni felt the same way. We all felt some kind of evil power. It felt similar to Arfiore but it felt a lot more heavier...I'm gonna find out why she's here and what she's after." Nepgear said and lies on her bed.

"I'll try my best to find anything on Erza, tomorrow. Good night, Nepgear." Histy leaves Nepgear's room and Nepgear closes her eyes and sleeps.

* * *

**Time Skip: Lastation Arena. Night Time, Next Day.**

It is time for the main event! Uni will take on a mystery opponent, Nepgear couldn't make it as she was busy with a quest for the night, same with Rom and Ram in Lowee. Uni was in the ring and Michelle and Jenny were in Nepstation commenting on the match for the views at home. Uni was in HDD and in the ring. The Lastation crowd cheering Uni on. The lights go out as the same imagery appears on the screens just like during Nepgear's match. It was Erza. But she wasn't alone. Another woman was walking behind her. Erza walks up to the ring and blows out her lantern. The Lastation were in awe at the entrance. The woman behind her was wearing jeans, a white tank top and red jacket. She enters the ring and Erza stands outside and watches. The match begins and the woman removes her red jacket and Uni jumps her. Attacking the woman. The woman pushes Uni away. Uni went down but got back up and kicks the woman out of the ring. Uni goes after her and grabs her head. The woman knees Uni in the gut and then throws into the steel steps.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" The woman shouted and posed. The Lastation people booed. Erza grabs the woman and whispers into her ears.

"This woman is Akiza Harper. I just found her files. I only get her name though and nothing else." Jenny said back at Nepstation.

"This Akiza seems dangerous, and Uni might be in trouble." Michelle said and watches the fight. Akiza takes Uni by the hair and puts her back in the ring. Uni's shoulder was hurting due to her being rammed into the steps outside. Akiza grabs Uni and puts her in a headlock. The referee checking on Uni. The crowd began to cheer Uni on. Akiza picks up Uni and slams her down. Akiza grabs Uni's left arm and stomps on it. Akiza poses and she gets booed. Uni crawls to the ropes and kicks Akiza out of the ring again. Akiza went to the barricade and Uni dives out of the ring and connects with Akiza, but Uni hurt her left arm more. Akiza's head bounced back onto the floor, making her groggy and out for a while, this gave Uni some more time. The referee checks on Akiza and Erza takes Uni and does a Uranage to her onto the barricade. Uni groans as her back got hurt and she is on the ground. Erza puts Uni back in the ring and Akiza rolls back in as well.

"Come on Akiza!" Erza shouted. Uni goes to the ropes and walks to Akiza who runs at her with a big boot. Uni goes down and the Lastation crowd were concerned for the CPU Candidate. Akiza covers Uni.

"1! 2!" Uni gets the shoulder up at 2. The crowd cheered at that. Akiza takes Uni into the corner and slaps her across the chest. She then throws Uni across the ring. Uni got back up and Akiza spins around and clotheslines Uni. Uni was out. Akiza covers Uni for the one two three. The bell rang and Erza's theme played. Akiza has beaten Uni. Lastation's shares go down by 2% and Erza AND Akiza get 5%. The crowd booed. Akiza poses above Uni and Erza gets into the ring. Uni's HDD cancels out and she is back regular form. Erza and Akiza begin to beat Uni. The Lastation people boo. Erza punches Uni's head repeatedly. Akiza gets steps inside the ring. Erza tells Akiza to pin Uni down. Akiza does so and Erza lifts the steps and slams them down on Uni's hurt left arm. Uni moans in pain and rolls out of the ring, clutching her hurt arm. Akiza gets Uni back in the ring and offers her to Erza. Erza bends and kisses Uni's head and twirls and slams Uni into the steps. After that, Erza poses with Akiza standing behind her.

"FOLLOW! THE BUZZARDS!" Erza shouts and laughs. The crowd booing the hell out of the two. The screens go dark and the program ends. Erza and Akiza are gone as the lights went out for a second. Uni soon gets out of the ring and the Lastation crowd cheer her on.

* * *

**2 days later.**

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram are out walking back to Planeptune, after they had a picnic together. Nepgear, Rom and Ram said they were sorry for not being there for Uni. They saw what had happened to her when she faced Akiza.

"That Erza. Who does she think she is attacking us like that?" Uni groaned, her left arm not yet fully recovered from the assault.

"I don't know. Histy still hasn't found any info on Erza, nor Akiza." Nepgear said.

"We got a tag team match tomorrow. I hope it's not against Erza and Akiza." Ram said.

"They scary." Rom whimpered. Just then someone was watching the four CPUs. It was a woman in a black one piece outfit, wearing a faceless mask. She was behind a tree. Nepgear felt something behind her and the others and turns around.

"Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Uni asked.

"It's not Erza is it?" Rom asked.

"No. I don't think so. But it felt similar." Nepgear said and walks to a tree and looks behind it. No one was there. After looking for a bit more, Nepgear decides to leave with others. The woman was behind another tree and kept watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scarlet Family Invade Gamindustri!**

**Chapter 2: Rom & Ram attacked! Plus a Share Energy belt!**

**Normal Ending Route: CPU Candidates VS The Scarlet Family!**

* * *

At Lowee's arena. Rom and Ram were in the ring, HDD. They were waiting on their mystery opponents. Jenny and Michelle were at Nepstation as always to cover the matches for the viewers at home. The lights go out and the same imagery appeared again with Erza. She appeared on the screens and is in a dark room with fog. Erza starts chuckling.

"Hello Rom, hello Ram." Erza said to the two. Erza lights up her lantern and looks at it. "Lowee...I'm here." Erza blows the lantern out and the arena goes out and Erza makes her way to the ring...by herself. Erza makes to ringside and blows out her lantern. The lights come back on and the Lowee people were in awe at the entrance, much like Planeptune and Lastation. Rom and Ram stand their ground as Erza just stares at them. Rom and Ram chants break out. Rom and Ram leave the ring and go to Erza, surrounding her. The two take Erza down and start beating her. The lights went out and Erza's imagery played on the screens again. Once the lights come back on, Two girls stand on opposite sides of Rom and Ram. They had faceless masks on. One girl had long red hair and had a black colored mask, the other girl had white colored. Erza was inside the ring and recovered. The two woman remove their masks and start attacking Rom and Ram. Erza begins laughing.

"Who are these two now?" Asked Jenny.

"I'm looking them up. Aha. Found them. Koko and Lucy are their names. No Bio or anything on them." Michelle stated.

Koko and Lucy put Rom and Ram in the ring and Erza goes for Rom first and bends forward. She kisses Rom's head and twirls around and slams Rom into the mat. Ram kicks Koko and tries to make a run for it. Lucy shakes her head and grabs Ram by the air and yanks her back. Ram goes down and formed tears. Both revert back to regular form. Erza grabs Ram and does the same move on her as she did to Rom. Koko lays Rom on top of Ram and then Erza gets on her knees and puts her arms out as Lucy and Koko make a four sign by Erza's arms. The two are standing behind her. "FOLLOW!... THE BUZZARDS!" Erza said and broadcast was finished.

"I think it's quite obvious that Erza is not alone and she has targeted the CPU Candidates." Said Jenny.

"But why?" Michelle asked.

"Hope we get answers soon." Jenny said to the camera and Nepstation is over for the night.

* * *

**Next day, in Planeptune.**

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram are eating at a cafe together, having lunch for the day.

"I wonder what Mr Badd's announcement is about next week?" Uni pondered and ate a sandwich.

"Who knows." Nepgear shrugged and drinks her soda. Rom and Ram were upset about last night's match, and weren't eating. Nepgear and Uni looked at one another.

"Hey, would you two like to play games back at the Basilicom?" Nepgear suggested. Rom and Ram look at Nepgear and Uni and smiled.

"That sounds nice." Ram said. Rom nodded.

The cafe lady working there puts on the TV and Mr Badd was on Nepstation, ready to announce the big thing for next Monday.

"Hello people of Gamindustri. It is time for the announcement. Next week, we will be having a huge 20 woman over the top rope match...and the winner will get this prize." Mr Badd reveals a belt with a share crystal in the center. "The Share Energy title. It will increase shares by 100. Only one can win this title. Good luck to you all." The broadcast ended.

The CPU Candidates look at one another and quickly take their food to go and head back to Planeptune's Basilicom to inform Histoire about the huge announcement.

"What if we're not in the match?" Rom asked.

"Yeah? You think they're not gonna let us in? Since we've been losing lately?" Uni frowned.

"I don't know. We'll find out next week." Nepgear said and sat on her bed.

"Can we play games now?" Rom asked.

"Yes." Uni smiled and the four CPU Candidates begin to play games for a long time. By the time they finished, it was night. Ram, Rom and Uni return to their respective nations. Nepgear sighs and wonders when Neptune would come back. Now would be a good time. Nepgear thought about that special match next week. Monday came fast. The only match tonight is the special 20 woman rumble match. Every 5 minutes a new competitor enters the ring. It was about to time to start the match. Jenny and Michelle were at Nepstation in a booth in the Planeptune arena. The CPU candidates found out that Erza and her family were in the match and they decided to cost them this match. They weren't in it, but they didn't care at this point. Furthermore, they could not let Erza or the other family members win this title. They needed someone who was a hero and who represented a nation to win the title. Whether it be 5pb for Leanbox or Tekken for Planeptune. As long as it got into good hands, there wouldn't be a problem. Nepgear discussed a plan with Uni, Ram and Rom as they decide to hide under the ring until the time was right to cost Erza and her family the title.

"It is time for the special 20 woman royal rumble match!" Said the ring announcer. The Planeptune crowd cheered. "The winner will receive the Gamindustri Share Energy Championship which will raise the shares of any representative nation by 100%. Your power will also drastically increase as well. Now the entrant who drew number 1!"

5pb makes her way down the ramp and into the ring. The ring announcer announces her name and 5pb waves at the people.

Jenny: Looks like **5pb** drew **number 1**. I wonder who drew number 2.

Michelle: We're about to find out.

"And the entrant who drew number 2!" Said the announcer. The lights go out after dark imagery played on the screens. Erza walks out with her lantern in hand and down the ramp slowly.

Jenny: Oh my! This is gonna be interesting. **Erza Scarlet** has drawn **number 2**!"

Michelle: Good luck 5pb...you'll need it.

Erza stops at ringside and looks at her lantern, then back at 5pb in the ring. Erza blows her lantern out and the lights come back on. The crowd were in awe once again...they were...starting to like Erza and her entrance. Even if she is a bad guy.

Jenny: Creepy.

Michelle: Yup but pretty cool.

Erza enters the ring and the bell rings. 5 minutes began going down as the entrant who drew number 3 will be coming out as soon as that timer hits 0. Erza and 5pb circle each other and the two go into a elbow tie up. Erza knees 5pb and gets her in a headlock. 5pb/Lyrica goes backwards into the ropes and pushes Erza off of her. Erza runs back at Lyrica who tries to clothesline her but Erza ducked. Lyrica turns around as Erza whiplashes back and uses her body to take down Lyrica. Erza then grabs 5pb and tries to eliminate her early. 5pb holds on to the ropes and kicks Erza in the face. 5bp grabs Erza and deliverers a neck breaker. 5pb looks at the time and it was down at 4 minutes and 30 seconds. 5pb goes to dump Erza out but her Erza counters headbutts her. 5bp staggers a bit and Erza knocks her down.

Jenny: Erza with a nice take down on, 5pb.

Michelle: Yeah. 5pb was trying to get rid of Erza and didn't not succeed.

Erza takes 5pb to the turnbuckle and runs to the other side and collides with 5pb. 5pb goes down and Erza smiles. She turns around and watches 5pb get up. Erza charges 5pb who made it to the other side and 5pb moves out the way and Erza collides with the turnbuckle instead. 5pb grabs Erza's legs and tries to dump her out again.

Jenny: 5pb is gonna eliminate Erza! Oh my goodness!

The time was now at 30 seconds. The Planeptune people begin counting down with the clock. 10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. DING!

**Akiza** drew **number 3** and runs to save Erza. Akiza slides into the ring and starts hitting 5pb from behind. She grabs 5pb and slaps her and then does a suplex to the singer. Erza is saved. She brushes her hair out of her face and beats down 5pb with Akiza. The Planeptune crowd booing.

Jenny: A two on one assault. This is bad.

Michelle: No kidding. Erza and Akiza working together.

The two then dump 5pb out of the ring. The crowd boo as 5pb is out.

Jenny: There goes 5pb. Better luck next time.

Erza and Akiza look at one another and they just stand and wait till the clock hits 0.

Jenny: It looks like Erza and Akiza are gonna wait till number 4 comes out.

Michelle: Yeah, Jenny. The fans are cheering for Nepgear. But she ain't in this match. Mr Badd said so.

Soon the clock hits zero and it's **RED** who drew in **number 4**.

Jenny: It's Red!

Michelle: Yeah but she's going in on a two on one.

Red charges at Erza and Akiza and starts attacking them. Akiza pushes Red away and Erza goes for a clothesline on her. Red ducks and dropkicks Erza. The crowd cheered. Akiza grabs Red and turns her around. Red kicks Akiza in the gut and uppercuts her.

Jenny: Red getting some offense done on Erza and Akiza.

RED poses and the crowd cheers for her. Red takes Akiza onto her shoulders and drops her, falling backwards. Red does the same to Erza.

Jenny: The strength of Red! Red's on fire tonight!

RED goes for the turnbuckle and climbs on top of it.

Jenny: What's RED thinking here?

RED leaps at Erza and Akiza who were both standing back up and RED crashes down onto the two woman. RED grabs Akiza and attempts to dump her out, but Akiza counters and kicks RED. RED staggers a bit and goes back to Akiza, but got caught by Erza who grabbed her and uses a Uranage onto her. Erza sends RED down. RED moans in pain a bit. Erza tells Akiza to hold RED. Akiza holds her as Erza goes to the turnbuckle and taps her foot. She bends backwards for 3 seconds and goes to RED and Akiza offers her. Erza bends down and kisses RED and twirls and slams RED into the mat.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Akiza shouted and posed. Erza looks at the titantron that had the clock and it was at 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...DING!

**Tekken** enters at **number 5.** Tekken runs and jumps onto Akiza and punches her repeatedly in the face.. The crowd cheering. RED was still down at the corner. Erza grabs Tekken who gets a spinning kick to her head. Tekken DDT's Erza. Tekken puts Akiza in the corner and does rapid punches to Akiza's gut and uppercuts her. Tekken then lifts Akiza on her shoulders and does an F5 to her. Akiza was out. Tekken posed and was fired up. The fans loving it.

Jenny: Tekken is on a roll! Look at her!

Michelle: Tekken is defiantly a favorite to win this match.

Erza was down at one corner. RED comes up to Tekken and dropkicks her. Tekken went to the ropes. RED goes for a superkick on Tekken to get her out. Tekken grabs RED's foot and shakes her head. Tekken pulls RED towards her and lifts her up for another F5!

Jenny: AN F5 TO RED!

Michelle: It's every woman for themselves in this match.

RED, Akiza and Erza were at the turnbuckles. Tekken looks at them and charges at Erza, uppercutting her. Then she does same to RED, then Akiza.

Jenny: Erza's down! Akiza's down! RED's down!

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...DING!

Jenny: And number 6 is!?

Michelle: It's Cyberconnect!

**Cyberconnect**! Has drawn **number 6. **Cyberconnect enters in the ring and stares down at Tekken. The two stare into another eyes and they nod. They go after Erza and Akiza who were back up...RED...still down. Cyberconnect suplexes Akiza. Tekken does her combo in the corner to Erza. Tekken then throws Erza to Cyberconnect who does a codebreaker aka her finisher to the Scarlet Family Patriarch. Tekken and Cyberconnect pose and then Tekken grabs Cyberconnect and lifts her up on her shoulders and does an F5 to her.

Jenny: So much for that alliance.

"Sorry...every woman for themselves." Tekken said to Cyberconnect. RED gets back up and jumps onto Tekken's back and chokes her aka a sleeper hold. Tekken goes down to one knee as RED as the hold applied tightly. Akiza gets back up and superkicks RED. RED falls off of Tekken. Akiza grabs Tekken and chops her in the chest. Akiza then does her finisher onto Tekken. Akiza goes to Cyberconnect and jabs her in the throat. She then grabs Cyberconnect and lifts her up, but Cyberconnect wiggles out and super kicks Akiza. Tekken runs at Akiza and clotheslines her. Akiza is down. Cyberconnect grabs Tekken and codebreakers her.

Michelle: Payback!

Jenny: Five in the ring now. Cyberconnect, RED, Erza, Akiza and Tekken. 5pb is the only one eliminated, thus far.

**Number 7** arrives and it's **Akari**, from Moe Ninja Girls. She dashes for the ring and takes down Red and then Tekken. She then goes for Erza and takes her out with a kick. Tekken is back up and grabs Akari from behind and German Suplexes her. She goes for another one...and another one...and one more. Akari is sent flying across the ring. Tekken pants a bit and German Suplexes Cyberconnect twice. Tekken goes to Erza but gets an uppercut. Erza then Uranage's Tekken. Erza then poses and the crowd boo. RED jumps onto Erza's back and goes for a sleeper hold on her. Erza goes to the ropes and pulls RED over her and sends RED down onto the floor. RED is now eliminated. Akari is down, Akiza is down, Cyberconnect is down, Tekken is down.

Planeptune crowd started to chant: THIS IS AWESOME!

Jenny: Indeed.

Michelle: Erza is licking her chops right now.

Tekken gets back up and Erza grabs her and bends down. Erza smirks and kisses Tekken's head but Akari axe handles Erza in the back. Erza lets go of Tekken as Akari DDTs Erza. Tekken grabs Akari and throws into the turnbuckle. Akari goes shoulder first into the post and falls out of the ring, but she's not eliminated. Tekken picks up Erza who quickly grabs her and does her finisher to Tekken. Cyberconnect does a codebreaker to Erza. Akiza does her discuss clothesline to Cyberconnect. Tekken takes Akiza and F5s her.

Jenny: Chaos! Chaos everywhere! Number 8 is about to hit the ring!

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. DING!

**Number 8** is...**Koko**.

Jenny: Three members of the Scarlet Family are in this match now. This is not good.

Michelle: No it's not and the other girls better gang up on them right now.

Koko enters the ring. She helps Akiza up and Erza up. Cyberconnect, Tekken and Akari stand across of them. Erza, Akiza and Koko stare them down. The Scarlet Family go at it with Tekken, Cyberconnect and Akari. Erza going at Tekken. Akiza going at Cyberconnect and a fresh Koko going at Akari. Tekken suplexes Erza. Cyberconnect neckbreakers Akiza. Koko drops Akari with a full nelson slam. Koko roars and looks behind her and punches Cyberconnect. Koko then throws Cyberconnect across the ring. Tekken wraps her arms around Koko and German Suplexes her. Erza takes down Tekken and gets on top of her and elbows her 10 times. Akiza big boots Akari. Akari and Cyberconnect roll out of the ring and onto the floor. The Scarlet Family surround Tekken. Tekken looks at the three and then Akiza and Koko attack her and beat her down. Erza poses with her arms out and walks around the ring. Planeptune didn't like Erza one bit...meanwhile, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram are STILL under the ring. Erza takes Tekken and dances with her for a bit and then bends down and kisses her head. Erza spins around and slams Tekken into the mat. Akiza and Koko pick Tekken up and dump out of the ring. The crowd boos loudly at that. Akari and Cyberconnect come back into the ring and Akiza and Koko start attacking them with Erza just leaning by the corner, watching them.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. DING!

**Number 9** is...**Enju **of Moe Ninja Girls.

Jenny: Akari's got backup! Here comes Enju!

Enju rushes into the ring and slaps Koko and kicks Akiza. Erza runs to her. Enju jumps onto Erza and punches her. Enju gets off and superkicks Akiza. She then picks up Koko and slams her onto her back. She goes to Akari and helps her up. Cyberconnect drop kicks both of them. Enju and Akari go down. Cyberconnect goes to top of the turnbuckle and frog splashes Akari. Enju was a bit farther away when she hit the mat. Erza goes to Cyberconnect and does her finisher on her. Enju kicks Erza and starts hitting her back. Akari joins in. Akiza and Koko deal with Cyberconnect and dump her out of the ring. Cyberconnect now eliminated. Akiza and Koko help Erza and attack Enju and Akari.

Jenny: The Scarlet Family have been dominating this match. Maybe Erza is gonna win after all.

Michelle: Don't say that Jenny. We're halfway through this match up now. Number 10 is nearing.

Erza orders Akiza to give her Enju. Akiza pushes her into Erza who grabs her and Uranage's her. Akari breaks out of Koko's grip and elbows Koko, she then pokes Akiza in the eye and RKO's her. Erza grabs Akari and DDTs her. Erza looks at the timer and it's about to hit 0.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. DING!

**Ricka** from Moe Ninja Girls has drawn **number 10**.

Jenny: More backup for Akari and Enju! This fight is now even! The Ninja Seekers and the Scarlet Family in the same ring!

Michelle: How exciting.

Ricka rushes at Erza and she takes her down with a spear. She lifts Koko up for a Samoan drop onto Erza! Ricka stands tall as Enju and Akari get close to her. The Planeptune crowd cheer. Akiza, Erza and Koko are down. Now would be the perfect time to eliminate them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scarlet Family Invade Gamindustri!**

**Chapter 3: The Rumble Match Continues!**

**Normal Ending Route: CPU Candidates VS The Scarlet Family!**

* * *

**Number 8** is...**Koko**.

Jenny: Three members of the Scarlet Family are in this match now. This is not good.

Michelle: No it's not and the other girls better gang up on them right now.

Koko enters the ring. She helps Akiza up and Erza up. Cyberconnect, Tekken and Akari stand across of them. Erza, Akiza and Koko stare them down. The Scarlet Family go at it with Tekken, Cyberconnect and Akari. Erza going at Tekken. Akiza going at Cyberconnect and a fresh Koko going at Akari. Tekken suplexes Erza. Cyberconnect neckbreakers Akiza. Koko drops Akari with a full nelson slam. Koko roars and looks behind her and punches Cyberconnect. Koko then throws Cyberconnect across the ring. Tekken wraps her arms around Koko and German Suplexes her. Erza takes down Tekken and gets on top of her and elbows her 10 times. Akiza big boots Akari. Akari and Cyberconnect roll out of the ring and onto the floor. The Scarlet Family surround Tekken. Tekken looks at the three and then Akiza and Koko attack her and beat her down. Erza poses with her arms out and walks around the ring. Planeptune didn't like Erza one bit...meanwhile, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram are STILL under the ring. Erza takes Tekken and dances with her for a bit and then bends down and kisses her head. Erza spins around and slams Tekken into the mat. Akiza and Koko pick Tekken up and dump out of the ring. The crowd boos loudly at that. Akari and Cyberconnect come back into the ring and Akiza and Koko start attacking them with Erza just leaning by the corner, watching them.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. DING!

**Number 9** is...**Enju **of Moe Ninja Girls.

Jenny: Akari's got backup! Here comes Enju!

Enju rushes into the ring and slaps Koko and kicks Akiza. Erza runs to her. Enju jumps onto Erza and punches her. Enju gets off and superkicks Akiza. She then picks up Koko and slams her onto her back. She goes to Akari and helps her up. Cyberconnect drop kicks both of them. Enju and Akari go down. Cyberconnect goes to top of the turnbuckle and frog splashes Akari. Enju was a bit farther away when she hit the mat. Erza goes to Cyberconnect and does her finisher on her. Enju kicks Erza and starts hitting her back. Akari joins in. Akiza and Koko deal with Cyberconnect and dump her out of the ring. Cyberconnect now eliminated. Akiza and Koko help Erza and attack Enju and Akari.

Jenny: The Scarlet Family have been dominating this match. Maybe Erza is gonna win after all.

Michelle: Don't say that Jenny. We're halfway through this match up now. Number 10 is nearing.

Erza orders Akiza to give her Enju. Akiza pushes her into Erza who grabs her and Uranage's her. Akari breaks out of Koko's grip and elbows Koko, she then pokes Akiza in the eye and RKO's her. Erza grabs Akari and DDTs her. Erza looks at the timer and it's about to hit 0.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. DING!

**Ricka** from Moe Ninja Girls has drawn **number 10**.

Jenny: More backup for Akari and Enju! This fight is now even! The Ninja Seekers and the Scarlet Family in the same ring!

Michelle: How exciting.

Ricka rushes at Erza and she takes her down with a spear. She lifts Koko up for a Samoan drop onto Erza! Ricka stands tall as Enju and Akari get close to her. The Planeptune crowd cheer. Akiza, Erza and Koko are down. Now would be the perfect time to eliminate them. Akari grabs Erza, Enju takes Akiza and Ricka gets Koko. The Scarlet Family counter and take the three ninjas out. The crowd boos. Erza orders Akiza and Koko to keep hurting the three ninja girls. Akiza punches Enju as Koko kicks Ricka and Akari. Erza laughs it up and looks at the timer. It's about to hit zero and number 11 will be out. Akiza and Koko take Akari and Enju to Erza. Erza takes Akari and does her finisher to her, she then does the same to Enju. Ricka spears Erza, and then Akiza and Koko attack her.

Jenny: The numbers game, just too much.

Michelle: Here comes 11!

**Lucy** has drawn **number 11**. She makes her way to the ring, but the CPU Candidates come out from hiding and attack Lucy with kendo sticks and steel chairs. the Planeptune crowd going nuts!

Jenny: Oh My God! The CPUs! They are attacking Lucy!

Akiza and Koko watch them and were angry. Ricka takes this and capitalizes on it by eliminating both of them. The crowd cheering loudly. Erza is still down from Ricka's spear. Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram get thrown around as Lucy overpowers them. Ricka, Akari and Enju stand their ground as Lucy climbs over the rope and raises her arms up and roars! The three ninjas get on Lucy and start smacking her. Lucy overpowers them and headbutts Akari, smacks Enju down with her hands, kicks Ricka in the gut and runs her over. Erza gets back up and goes to Lucy and laughs. Erza starts talking to Lucy and tells her to destroy the Ninjas. Lucy picks up Enju and does a running powerslam to her. She picks up Akari and does the same. Ricka jumps onto Erza and starts hammering away on her. Lucy charges Ricka from behind and throws her away from Erza. Ricka gets back up and spears Lucy. The crowd went nuts. Ricka then resumes attacking Erza.

The CPU Candidates have been attacking Akiza and Koko after they got removed from the match.

Enju and Akari get back up and join in. Number 12 is about to hit the ring.

Jenny: My gosh. This is carnage.

Michelle: Who's entering number 12?

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! DING!

**Number 12** is **Haruko** from FLCL! She runs down the ring and pulls Enju, then Akari off of Erza. She starts hitting Ricka and DDTs her. The Planeptune crowd boos and even kids watching at home, boo at their TV screens. Haruko poses and Planeptune boos her very loudly. Erza is back up and starts beating up Akari with Haruko. Enju takes a chokeslam from Lucy, this makes her roll out the ring, Ricka is also out of the ring. Lucy, Haruko and Erza start attacking Akari who is still in the ring. The CPU Candidates hit the ring and start going after Lucy. The Planeptune crowd went nuts.

Jenny: WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? THEY'RE NOT IN THE MATCH!

Michelle: IT'S NO DQ, JENNY! IT'S LEGAL!

Lucy overpowers them again and launches them out of the ring. Ricka is it in the corner locking on Lucy. Lucy turns around and Ricka spears her. Ricka takes down Erza with a clothesline and then does the same to Haruko.

**Number 13** hits the ring and it's **Yamabuki**.

Yamabuki makes her way to ring. Ricka stares her down as Akari and Enju get back up. But Lucy comes in and collides with all three members of the Ninja Seekers. Yamabuki jumps but Lucy catches her and powerslams her into the mat. Akari, Enju and Ricka go at Lucy again. They get her near the ropes and start to eliminate her. Erza is then attacked by the CPU Candidates outside the ring.

Jenny: THE NINJA SEEKERS ARE ABOUT TO ELIMINATE LUCY! ERZA BEING ATTACKED BY NEPGEAR, UNI, ROM AND RAM!

Lucy is just too strong and smacks Akari down. She then lifts up Enju and Ricka and heaves them over the ropes, eliminating them.

Michelle: Lucy is just too strong. Enju and Ricka are eliminated!

Lucy raises her arms up and roars. She slides under the ring and grabs Uni and throws her to the steps. She then clotheslines Rom and Ram. She takes Nepgear and tosses her to the side. Lucy takes Erza and puts her back in the ring. Yamabuki dropkicks Lucy and she goes out of the ring, but in the middle ropes and is still in the match. Yamabuki takes Erza and delivers a suplex to her. Haruko attacks Yamabuki from behind and then takes an RKO from Akari.

**Number 14** is out next and it's **MAGES.** MAGES. hits the ring and goes after Akari. Akari RKO's her though and then MAGES staggers to the ropes and Erza clotheslines the Mad Magician out of the ring. The Planeptune Crowd boo loudly. Akari spins Erza around and tires to RKO her, but Erza pushes her away. Akari runs back at Erza, but Erza grabs her and tries to go for her finisher. She kisses Akari's head and Akari gets out of Erza's hold and pushes Erza to the ropes. Erza whiplashes back and elbows Akari in the head. Akari staggers a bit and RKO'S Erza once she goes back to her. Erza is down. Lucy gets back on the ropes, but Rom and Ram hold her legs. Nepgear takes a chair and slams it onto Lucy's back. Lucy groans in pain and is down onto the floor. Uni then leaps from the steel steps and takes down Lucy. Haruko delivers End Of Days to Akari and slams her into the mat. She then does a deep six to Yamabuki. Haruko poses and nods.

"I'm winning this!" Haruko told the Planeptune people and they boo her. Erza stalks Haruko and Haruko turns around and then gets slammed into the mat from Erza's finisher. Erza rolls out of the ring and takes out Ram. Lucy is being hit by chairs from Nepgear and Uni. Erza grabs Rom and Uranage hers onto the floor. Nepgear tries to hit Erza in the head with the chair, but Erza ducks. She kicks Nepgear and does her finisher on her on the outside. Lucy takes the chair and hits Uni in the back with it. Lucy drops the chair and then throws Uni into the barricade. Erza then touches Lucy's shoulder and tells her to destroy Akari and Yamabuki. Haruko is no where to be seen. Perhaps she is hiding under the ring. Erza and Lucy get back in the ring and stare down Akari and Yamabuki.

BUT! But before they could go at it, **Number 15** hits the ring. It's **Cave**. Cave enters the ring and she charges at Lucy, this makes Akari and Yamabuki go at Erza. Lucy headbutts Cave. She then goes to Yamabuki and lifts her high in the air! She throws her onto the CPU Candidates who were standing back up. Yamabuki crashes onto the four girls and is eliminated.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scarlet Family Invade Gamindustri!**

**Chapter 4: And The Winner Is!?**

**Normal Ending Route: CPU Candidates VS The Scarlet Family!**

* * *

**Number 13** hits the ring and it's **Yamabuki**.

Yamabuki makes her way to ring. Ricka stares her down as Akari and Enju get back up. But Lucy comes in and collides with all three members of the Ninja Seekers. Yamabuki jumps but Lucy catches her and powerslams her into the mat. Akari, Enju and Ricka go at Lucy again. They get her near the ropes and start to eliminate her. Erza is then attacked by the CPU Candidates outside the ring.

Jenny: THE NINJA SEEKERS ARE ABOUT TO ELIMINATE LUCY! ERZA BEING ATTACKED BY NEPGEAR, UNI, ROM AND RAM!

Lucy is just too strong and smacks Akari down. She then lifts up Enju and Ricka and heaves them over the ropes, eliminating them.

Michelle: Lucy is just too strong. Enju and Ricka are eliminated from the match!

Lucy raises her arms up and roars. She slides under the ring and grabs Uni and throws her to the steps. She then clotheslines Rom and Ram. She takes Nepgear and tosses her to the side. Lucy takes Erza and puts her back in the ring. Yamabuki dropkicks Lucy and she goes out of the ring, but in the middle ropes and is still in the match. Yamabuki takes Erza and delivers a suplex to her. Haruko attacks Yamabuki from behind and then takes an RKO from Akari.

**Number 14** is out next and it's **MAGES.** MAGES. hits the ring and goes after Akari. Akari RKO's her though and then MAGES staggers to the ropes and Erza clotheslines the Mad Magician out of the ring. The Planeptune Crowd boo loudly. Akari spins Erza around and tires to RKO her, but Erza pushes her away. Akari runs back at Erza, but Erza grabs her and tries to go for her finisher. She kisses Akari's head and Akari gets out of Erza's hold and pushes Erza to the ropes. Erza whiplashes back and elbows Akari in the head. Akari staggers a bit and RKO'S Erza once she goes back to her. Erza is down. Lucy gets back on the ropes, but Rom and Ram hold her legs. Nepgear takes a chair and slams it onto Lucy's back. Lucy groans in pain and is down onto the floor. Uni then leaps from the steel steps and takes down Lucy. Haruko delivers End Of Days to Akari and slams her into the mat. She then does a deep six to Yamabuki. Haruko poses and nods.

"I'm winning this!" Haruko told the Planeptune people and they boo her. Erza stalks Haruko and Haruko turns around and then gets slammed into the mat from Erza's finisher. Erza rolls out of the ring and takes out Ram. Lucy is being hit by chairs from Nepgear and Uni. Erza grabs Rom and Uranage hers onto the floor. Nepgear tries to hit Erza in the head with the chair, but Erza ducks. She kicks Nepgear and does her finisher on her on the outside. Lucy takes the chair and hits Uni in the back with it. Lucy drops the chair and then throws Uni into the barricade. Erza then touches Lucy's shoulder and tells her to destroy Akari and Yamabuki. Haruko is no where to be seen. Perhaps she is hiding under the ring. Erza and Lucy get back in the ring and stare down Akari and Yamabuki.

BUT! But before they could go at it, **Number 15** hits the ring. It's **Cave**. Cave enters the ring and she charges at Lucy, this makes Akari and Yamabuki go at Erza. Lucy headbutts Cave. She then goes to Yamabuki and lifts her high in the air! She throws her onto the CPU Candidates who were standing back up. Yamabuki crashes onto the four girls and is eliminated. Cave tries to eliminate Lucy. Erza comes to Lucy's aid and smacks Cave and puts her in the corner. Erza throat thrusts Cave and then punches her a bunch of times. Akari attacks Erza, but Lucy stops her and pulls her away. Lucy then picks up Akari and powerslams her down. Erza does her finisher to Cave and slams her into the mat. Erza tells Lucy to get rid of Cave. Lucy picks up Cave and throws her out of the ring and she's eliminated. The crowd boo loudly. Akari is back up and RKO's Lucy. The crowd cheered for that. Erza takes down Akari and starts punching her in the face.

**Number 16** enters in the match: **Million Arthur**. She clotheslines Erza and Erza gets right back up, only to eat another clothesline. Lucy is back up and turns Million around and picks her up. Akari takes out Lucy from the leg and Million DDTs her. Lucy is down and Akari and Million look at one another. The crowd cheer loudly. The two start hitting each other. Million knees Akari in the gut then uppercuts her. Akari staggers to the ropes and comes back to her. Million takes Akari and lifts her up high in the air for a mega suplex. Haruko comes back in and slams a chair into Million's back. She drops Akari and goes down to her knees. Haruko hits Million again and then Akari with the steel chair that she brought it. She smacks Lucy with it too. Erza kicks Haruko and takes the chair from her and slams it onto Haruko's back. Haruko groaned and got hit again by the chair. Erza throws the chair away and starts hammering away on Haruko. Nepgear recovers, but Rom, Ram and Uni went backstage and Nepgear stayed. She got the chair and smacks Erza with it. She then hits Lucy as she went for her.

"NEPGEAR! NEPGEAR! NEPGEAR!" The Planeptune crowd chanted. Akari recovers as well as Million. Nepgear helps them get rid of Lucy. Nepgear then leaves as she is done. Akari and Million get on Erza and double suplex her.

**Number 17** hits the ring and it's **MarvelousAQL**. She hits the ring and takes down Million. Akari and Marvelous stare down. The crowd cheers as both are ninjas.

Jenny: Ninjas.

Michelle: LUCY IS BACK IN THE RING!

Lucy has two chairs and was very mad that she got out. She unleashes her anger on Akari and Marvelous. Lucy hits Million with the chair in the head and she went out of the ring. Lucy then smacks the chair into Marvelous' back and then smacks Akari in the head with it. Akari is out like a light. Lucy takes Marvelous and picks her up. She then runs around and slams her into the second chair, that was dropped. Lucy roars, she then exits the ring and walks backstage to go and get Nepgear. Akari rolls out of the ring and so did Marvelous. Haruko and Erza are the only two in the ring. Haruko had recovered and she trades blows with Erza Scarlet. Akari and Marvelous get kendo sticks and soon recover quickly. They start hitting Erza and Haruko with the sticks. The crowd cheering. Erza and Haruko are down and soon enough, 18 was on their way. Million got a chokeslam outside the ring before Lucy head to the back. She starts looking for Nepgear.

Jenny: Number 18 is about to arrive!

Michelle: I wonder who it can be.

**Number 18** is...**Falcom**! The Ultra one. Young Falcom hits the ring and takes down Akari and then Marvelous. Falcom takes Akari's kendo stick and starts slamming down on her, then on Marvelous.

Jenny: Falcom unleashing on Akari and Marvelous! Erza and Haruko are out of the ring, recovering.

Akari RKOs Falcom out of nowhere! Marvelous does a back suplex on Akari and Haruko comes back into the ring and delivers her finisher to Marvelous. Haruko takes Marvelous and starts beating her up. The crowd booing Haruko.

"I'm winning this! I am winning this match!" Haruko yelled at Marvelous and keeps punching her. Falcom is back in and throws Haruko away from Marvelous. Falcom gets Haruko into the corner and starts jabbing her in the stomach. Falcom runs to the opposite side and then runs back at Haruko and collides with her. Falcom throws Haruko to Marvelous who dropkicks her. Haruko is down and goes to the corner. Erza clotheslines both Marvelous and Falcom. She takes Akari and lifts her up and then throws her to the mat.

Jenny: I wonder who will win this match?

Michelle: Well Jenny, I'm going with Akari or Million to win this thing.

Jenny: I'm going with Marvelous.

Soon enough, everyone goes at it in the ring. Erza and Haruko taking care of Million, Akari and Marvelous. Falcom going after Erza. The Planeptune crowd count down to zero. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0! DING!

Jenny: Here comes number 19!

Michelle: I wonder who it is.

BOOM! A fire pyro goes off at the entrance and a 6 foot woman comes out wearing red and black, and also a half mask covering her burnt face. Her theme song plays as she goes to the ring, everyone in the ring stands their ground and look at the woman. **Number 19** is **Fame**.

Jenny: The Big Red Machine! Fame is here!

Michelle: I'm changing my choice to Fame!

Jenny: She's got the edge in this match!

She gets to the ropes and climbs it. She looks at the others and gets into the ring. Fame does a hair flip and raises her arms up and slams them down and a explosion of fire happens at the corners of the ring. The women in the ring jump a little bit from it. The crowd cheered. Erza goes to Fame and gets knocked down. Falcom goes next, gets knocked down. Marvelous gets clotheslined and so does Akari. Million gets grabbed by the throat. Fame turns around and boots Haruko. Fame chokeslams Million. She grabs Erza and chokeslams her. Fame takes Akari and does the same.

Jenny: The big red machine! Is destroying everything in her path!

Michelle: Who can stop her!?

Fame gets Haruko and throws her out of the ring. Haruko is eliminated. Fame turns around and Marvelous starts hammering away at her. Fame does not budge. Marvelous runs to the ropes and then back at Fame. Fame hovers her over and Marvelous collides with Haruko outside and is out of the match. Erza takes a shot at Fame and punches her. Fame isn't fazed by that and kicks Erza down. Falcom and Akari go at Fame and start beating her down. The two deliver a double suplex to her. Fame gets back up and Erza does a flying crossbody at her. Fame goes down again and what do you know? Erza working together with Akari and Falcom. The three beat Fame up...but Erza takes Falcom and knocks her down. Erza laughs as she tricked the young adventurer. Fame is on the ground as Akari attacks Fame. Million kicks Fame to make sure she stays down. Akari RKOs Erza and Erza is down. Million and Akari look at one another and before they could decide who to eliminate...number 20 hits.

The crowd started chanting for Neptune...as they want their Goddess in this match.

Number 20 is about to make their way...but before that Croire comes out and has a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name...is Croire Heyman! And I am here to-" Croire stops talking as Neptune chants breakout loudly. "I am sorry. But Neptune is NOT here this evening." Croire said and the crowd boo. "But who is here...is the one that will win this match and that title. Ladies and Gentlemen...CFW MAGIC!" Croire laughs and walks backstage.

Jenny: WHAT!?

Michelle: No way! **Number 20** is **Magic**!?

The lights go out for a split second and then they come back on and Magic is outside the ring with a black robe and hood on. She removes it and gets into the ring. The crowd boo the shit out of her and chant out: BULLSHIT! Cause it wasn't Neptune. Akari, Falcom, and Million stand together and lock their eyes on the villain. Erza is down in the corner and Fame is still down. Magic enters the match and throws Falcom out of the ring with ease. Million and Akari start beating Magic up. She throws them around and Fame sits up. She turns her head to Magic and stands back up. Akari then gets into the hands of Fame, and Million into the hands of Magic. Both do a chokeslam on them. Fame and Magic stare at one another. Fame tilts her head and uppercuts Magic. Magic knees Fame and smacks her in the back. Fame goes down to one knee. Magic takes Fame into the corner and chokes her. Million and Akari jump onto the Magic and start hammering away at the evil woman. Fame gets onto the turnbuckle, Akari, Million and Magic look at her. Fame flies at them with her arm and crashes onto all three. They go down and Magic gets back up. Fame grabs Magic by the throat and attempts to chokeslam her. Magic gets out of Fame's grip an chokeslams her instead. Fame crashes down and Magic shakes her head at the masked woman. Million and Akari double team Magic into the corner once more. Erza is back in and takes Million into another corner and hammers away at her. Magic takes down Akari and runs at Erza and Million. They both get clotheslined out of the ring and therefore are out.

Jenny: Down to the final three. Magic, Fame and Akari.

Michelle: Who's gonna win!?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Scarlet Family Invade Gamindustri!**

**Chapter 5: The Final 3**

**Normal Ending Route: CPU Candidates VS The Scarlet Family!**

* * *

**Number 18** is...**Falcom**! The Ultra one. Young Falcom hits the ring and takes down Akari and then Marvelous. Falcom takes Akari's kendo stick and starts slamming down on her, then on Marvelous.

Jenny: Falcom unleashing on Akari and Marvelous! Erza and Haruko are out of the ring, recovering.

Akari RKOs Falcom out of nowhere! Marvelous does a back suplex on Akari and Haruko comes back into the ring and delivers her finisher to Marvelous. Haruko takes Marvelous and starts beating her up. The crowd booing Haruko.

"I'm winning this! I am winning this match!" Haruko yelled at Marvelous and keeps punching her. Falcom is back in and throws Haruko away from Marvelous. Falcom gets Haruko into the corner and starts jabbing her in the stomach. Falcom runs to the opposite side and then runs back at Haruko and collides with her. Falcom throws Haruko to Marvelous who dropkicks her. Haruko is down and goes to the corner. Erza clotheslines both Marvelous and Falcom. She takes Akari and lifts her up and then throws her to the mat.

Jenny: I wonder who will win this match?

Michelle: Well Jenny, I'm going with Akari or Million to win this thing.

Jenny: I'm going with Marvelous.

Soon enough, everyone goes at it in the ring. Erza and Haruko taking care of Million, Akari and Marvelous. Falcom going after Erza. The Planeptune crowd count down to zero. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0! DING!

Jenny: Here comes number 19!

Michelle: I wonder who it is.

BOOM! A fire pyro goes off at the entrance and a 6 foot woman comes out wearing red and black, and also a half mask covering her burnt face. Her theme song plays as she goes to the ring, everyone in the ring stands their ground and look at the woman. **Number 19** is **Fame**.

Jenny: The Big Red Machine! Fame is here!

Michelle: I'm changing my choice to Fame!

Jenny: She's got the edge in this match!

She gets to the ropes and climbs it. She looks at the others and gets into the ring. Fame does a hair flip and raises her arms up and slams them down and a explosion of fire happens at the corners of the ring. The women in the ring jump a little bit from it. The crowd cheered. Erza goes to Fame and gets knocked down. Falcom goes next, gets knocked down. Marvelous gets clotheslined and so does Akari. Million gets grabbed by the throat. Fame turns around and boots Haruko. Fame chokeslams Million. She grabs Erza and chokeslams her. Fame takes Akari and does the same.

Jenny: The big red machine! Is destroying everything in her path!

Michelle: Who can stop her!?

Fame gets Haruko and throws her out of the ring. Haruko is eliminated. Fame turns around and Marvelous starts hammering away at her. Fame does not budge. Marvelous runs to the ropes and then back at Fame. Fame hovers her over and Marvelous collides with Haruko outside and is out of the match. Erza takes a shot at Fame and punches her. Fame isn't fazed by that and kicks Erza down. Falcom and Akari go at Fame and start beating her down. The two deliver a double suplex to her. Fame gets back up and Erza does a flying crossbody at her. Fame goes down again and what do you know? Erza working together with Akari and Falcom. The three beat Fame up...but Erza takes Falcom and knocks her down. Erza laughs as she tricked the young adventurer. Fame is on the ground as Akari attacks Fame. Million kicks Fame to make sure she stays down. Akari RKOs Erza and Erza is down. Million and Akari look at one another and before they could decide who to eliminate...number 20 hits.

The crowd started chanting for Neptune...as they want their Goddess in this match.

Number 20 is about to make their way...but before that Croire comes out and has a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name...is Croire Heyman! And I am here to-" Croire stops talking as Neptune chants breakout loudly. "I am sorry. But Neptune is NOT here this evening." Croire said and the crowd boo. "But who is here...is the one that will win this match and that title. Ladies and Gentlemen...CFW MAGIC!" Croire laughs and walks backstage.

Jenny: WHAT!?

Michelle: No way! **Number 20** is **Magic**!?

The lights go out for a split second and then they come back on and Magic is outside the ring with a black robe and hood on. She removes it and gets into the ring. The crowd boo the shit out of her and chant out: BULLSHIT! Cause it wasn't Neptune. Akari, Falcom, and Million stand together and lock their eyes on the villain. Erza is down in the corner and Fame is still down. Magic enters the match and throws Falcom out of the ring with ease. Million and Akari start beating Magic up. She throws them around and Fame sits up. She turns her head to Magic and stands back up. Akari then gets into the hands of Fame, and Million into the hands of Magic. Both do a chokeslam on them. Fame and Magic stare at one another. Fame tilts her head and uppercuts Magic. Magic knees Fame and smacks her in the back. Fame goes down to one knee. Magic takes Fame into the corner and chokes her. Million and Akari jump onto the Magic and start hammering away at the evil woman. Fame gets onto the turnbuckle, Akari, Million and Magic look at her. Fame flies at them with her arm and crashes onto all three. They go down and Magic gets back up. Fame grabs Magic by the throat and attempts to chokeslam her. Magic gets out of Fame's grip an chokeslams her instead. Fame crashes down and Magic shakes her head at the masked woman. Million and Akari double team Magic into the corner once more. Erza is back in and takes Million into another corner and hammers away at her. Magic takes down Akari and runs at Erza and Million. They both get clotheslined out of the ring and therefore are out.

Jenny: Down to the final three. Magic, Fame and Akari.

Michelle: Who's gonna win!?

Akari and Fame work together and go at Magic. Fame uppercuts Magic and Akari kicks her in the stomach. Magic clotheslines both woman. She grabs Akari and throws her across the ring. Akari gets back up and Magic kicks her down. Fame sits up again and takes Magic punches her and uppercuts her again. Akari is back up and kicks Magic. She then tries to RKO her, but Magic slams her down. Magic takes Fame into the turnbuckle and chokes her once again. Magic knees Fame in the gut and runs to the other side and then back at Fame, colliding with her. Magic backs away and Fame stumbles into CFW Magic's arms. Magic carries Fame is going to dump her out. Akari goes for the legs of Magic and kicks her leg a bunch of times. Fame wiggles out of Magic's arms and big boots her in the face. Magic goes down. Akari RKOs Fame and got a loud pop from it. Akari poses and Fame gets back up and grabs Akari by the throat she then runs to the ropes and gets Akari out of the ring and onto the floor. Akari is out. Then there were 2.

Jenny: Only two left! Magic and Fame.

Magic starts to attack Fame and gets her down to one knee. Magic punches Fame in the face. The Planeptune crowd boos. Magic goes for Fame's mask and tries to take it off. Fame pushes Magic away and clotheslines her. She fixes her mask and is mad. You don't mess with Fame's mask.

Fame grabs Magic by the throat and lifts her up. She then chokeslams her. Fame grabs Magic's throat again and does a second chokeslam again. The crowd cheered. Fame goes to the top rope and does her signature flying clothesline to CFW Magic. Magic goes down and Fame signals the end. She grabs Magic and scoops her up. Fame is about to eliminate the evil woman, but two woman in black outfits and masks come from the crowd and enter the ring. They start attacking Fame.

Jenny: What the hell is going on!? Who are these two!?

Fame drops Magic and is down to one knee. The two woman in question beat down Fame. CFW Magic recovers and starts laughing. The two hold Fame and Magic slaps her in the face. The two woman give Fame to Magic as she carries her. CFW Magic then lifts Fame high in the air and throws her down to the floor, winning the match. The Planeptune crowd boo loudly.

DING DING DING!

Jenny: No! This cant be happening!

Michelle: Magic has won the Share Energy title...

Magic is given the belt which has a share crystal inside of it, glowing. Magic lifts it high in the air and can feel power flowing into her. The two woman that helped Magic, remove their black masks and reveal themselves.

Jenny: That's Rei and Kurome! What the hell are they doing with Magic!?

Michelle: This is bad. Very bad.

Fame is getting back up, but Magic tells Rei and Kurome to get her. Rei collides with Fame, knocking her down. Kurome takes Fame and puts her back in the ring. Magic drops her title and grabs Fame by the throat and chokeslams her. Kurome and Rei start kicking Fame roughly. Magic soon joins in. The crowd chant for the CPUs but it won't help.

Jenny: SOMEBODY STOP THEM!

**GONG!**

The crowd cheer loudly at the sound. The lights go dark in the arena and green fog appears at the entrance way and into the arena.

**GONG!**

Magic, Kurome and Rei look around as Fame is down. Soon a woman comes out to her theme song and the crowd roar.

Jenny: OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S **KAORU MATSUBARA**!

**Kaoru** aka **Buttercup**, walks to the arena slowly. Kaoru climbs the steps slowly and is at the turnbuckle. She raises her hands and lights clear and thunder booms. Kaoru stares down Kurome and Rei. Magic gets out of the ring, with her belt and heads to the entrance ramp and watches. Kurome and Rei are not intimidated by the strongest member of the **Powerpuff Girls Z**. Kaoru enters the ring and keeps staring at Kurome and Rei. Fame sits up and Rei and Kurome look at her. Buttercup removes her trench coat and as soon as she does. Rei runs to her. Buttercup grabs Rei by the throat and Fame does the same to Kurome. The two chokeslam them at the same time. The crowd loved it. Magic glared at the two and held up her title, the crystal shining. Fame and Buttercup stand tall and pose together. The lights go dark green as Buttercup's theme hits. Fame raises her arms and slams them down again as fire erupts at the 4 corners in the ring. The crowd chant holy shit. Fame and Buttercup lock their eyes on Magic.

Michelle: Magic told us...the Deity Of Sin will be revived as long as she won this match...Arfiore is coming back.

Jenny: You don't think?

Michelle: That Fame and Buttercup are teaming back together again along with Blossom and Bubbles? To face Magic, Rei, Kurome and Arfoire? Yeah, I think so.

Jenny: We'll see what happens.

Michelle: This ends our program, what a fantastic match.

Jenny: Thank you everyone for joining us here on tonight's program! We'll see you tomorrow at Lastation's Arena! Goodnight!


End file.
